The Day I Fell In Love With You
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: This story is about Luke having a dream about his girlfriends, past, present, and future. Total Luke and Lorelai! And it also has what happens when he wakes up. A Christmas fluff ficlet. L&L! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or any of their products.

AN/ This is a fluff ficlet about Luke and Lorelai. It's about Luke dreaming about his girlfriends…past, present, and future. In this story, Luke and Nicole aren't married, and Lorelai and Jason aren't dating. Enjoy! =D

Luke slapped at his alarm clock and groaned, another day of complaining customers, and Kirk.

Not to mention, joke telling, coffee loving, pesky…beautiful Lorelai.

In his slumberous state, Luke managed a grin.

"Lorelai." Luke muttered.

Without meaning to, Luke fell back to sleep, after slapping his alarm off.

Suddenly, Luke found himself standing behind his Diner counter, staring at Rachel.

"So, Luke, will you come? Please, it's only for a month. I'm not going to try to make you stay when the month is over. It's one safari in Africa! That's all! Wouldn't it be great to leave this _boring_ town for a whole month?" Rachel smiled at him, her eyes filled with hope.

Luke rolled his eyes.

He didn't even need to think about it, "No. We go through this every time you deem to show up here."

"Luke, please? One month. Just give Africa one month!" Rachel pleaded.

"Funny. I seem to remember saying that exact same thing last time you were here. Only I was saying, 'Rachel, please? One month. Just give this town one month!"

Rachel sighed, "But, Luke, that was when I was younger. I didn't know what I was giving up, when I left you."

"So, you're saying that if I don't go with you, you're going to stay here in Stars Hollow?"

Rachel looked uncomfortable, "Now, I'm not saying that…"

"I knew it! Goodbye, Rachel!" Luke walked into the kitchen, leaving her standing alone behind the counter.

When Luke walked into the kitchen, he saw Nicole.

She was standing next to the storage room door.

"Hi, Luke." Nicole smiled.

Luke looked at her startled, "Hey, Nicole. What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you, Pookie Bear!" Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke shuddered, he hated when she called him that.

"But you live in New York! You said that you were snowed in!" 

"I found a way to get to you, Pookie Bear." Nicole leaned in for a kiss.

But, Luke side- stepped her, "Umm, Nicole, I'm feeling really confused right now. And I don't think that right now is the best time for us." He left her standing alone and walked back into the Diner.

This time, it was Lorelai that he found standing in there.

She was behind the counter, staring at him, and smiling warmly.

"Hi, Luke."

Luke grinned, "Lorelai."

"Luke, I just came to tell you something." Lorelai looked at him seriously, as she walked around the counter.

She stood in front of him and said, "Luke Danes, I love you."

Luke grinned, " I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai took a step toward him, and kissed him softly.

Luke woke up with a start.

He looked around him and frowned.

Only in a dream.

Luke glanced at the clock and frowned harder

11:00.

Not good.

He had overslept.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

He quickly got ready, and rushed downstairs, to open the Diner.

Lorelai was the first customer to come in, "Luke Danes, what is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?" Luke smiled.

"Not opening the Diner until lunchtime." Lorelai replied.

"I overslept." Luke shrugged.

"What? Luke Danes actually overslept? Amazing. I never thought it would happen! I mean…" But, Luke interrupted her, "Lorelai, I love you!"

Lorelai stared at him, "You do?"

"Yes I do!" Luke smiled.

Lorelai grinned, "I love you too!" 

Lorelai stepped behind the counter, and walking up to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him softly.

The amazing thing was…it wasn't a dream.

The End 

AN/ Hey, everyone! This is just a short Christmas fluff ficlet. Please tell me if you liked it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading and have a great day! And don't forget to SMILE! =D


End file.
